Certain derivative of 2,4-disubstituted phenols have been used for the preparation of drugs against leukotriene-mediated diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, ulcerative colitis, asthma, psoriasis and herpes, due to the powerful activity of said derivatives as inhibitors of the inducible isoform of nitric oxide synthase (iNOS) and as an inhibitor of the expression of the L-selectin adhesion molecule on the surface of the plasma membrane of the leukocytes, as described in PCT published application number WO 95/21610.